Seeds of War
by Mystics Apprentice
Summary: AC200:Treize survived from the war and is leader of the ESUN, while the Sanc Kingdom has been restored and Relena rules as Queen. The pilots learn to lead normal lives - yet there are still those who just can't get used to peace, and are out to destroy it
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I wrote this partly because I'm a huge fan of Gundam Wing, but partly because there's just not a whole lot of fanfics about the happenings after Endless Waltz out there. I hope to follow through with all of the events that had occurred in the GW series and also in Endless Waltz consistently, and am trying to achieve a believable, realistic part two to the GW series. Also a quick note that this is NOT a yaoi story, and will not contain such content in the future of it's writing. So if you, like myself, are not a fan of those kinds of stories, then you'll enjoy this… _probably._

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. All rights belong to it's original producers. I am making no profit on this writing.

Prologue:

**Year 198 AC**

"Miss Une, the second room to your right. He was a bit unstable this morning, but he seems to be doing better now. During his times of being delirious he had mentioned an Une… I'm hoping he was possibly referring to you." The doctor walking down the hall alongside Lady Une said.

The Former lieutenant nodded and closed her eyes, when she spoke her voice quivered slightly. "I'm hoping that he was too." She said softly.

Beside Lady Une strode a young red-headed girl, the girl she had taken in a year prior after the assassination of the girl's grandfather, Dakim Barton. The girl had believed herself to be an orphan after her grandfather died. Her mother died when she was two years old and she had never met her father – in fact, she had no idea who her father was up until two years ago when he had already died in the war – Treize Khushrenada.

Knowing Treize rather personally, Lady Une never heard Treize mention a daughter – she often wondered whether Treize knew himself that he had one. Unfortunately, she hadn't known of his daughter, Mariemaia until a year after his death, so she never got the chance to ask him. But ever since she learned of Mariemaia, she vowed to look after the girl as though she were her very own daughter – for Treize's sake.

Lady Une had been contacted earlier that week by a long-term rehab in colony L2, stating that about 6 months ago a man had been transferred to their clinic after being in several other intensive care units and hospitals. He had suffered from a severe accident in outerspace, which due to the time that the accident occurred around, they believed he possibly was a soldier during the war's final battle and had suffered his mobile suit being destroyed while inhabiting it. The man had a severe case of amnesia and many other serious physical conditions, however several times while he was still delirious before regaining consciousness for the first time he had mentioned someone named "Lady Une". They then contacted her, wondering if she knew him somehow. With her being the chief of the Preventors and once an OZ lieutenant, they believed she may have a bit of information on OZ soldiers and that perhaps she could possibly identify this man.

Lady Une's hopes were high, perhaps too high for her own good. Hundreds of their soldiers went missing in action that day, and it could be any one of those hundreds that they had found. But she hoped that possibly – just possibly, that this man that had survived might've been Treize. Of course she didn't tell Mariemaia of this just yet, she would've hated to get the girl's hopes up. She simply told her that she needed to identify a missing soldier for the hospital, and had taken Mariemaia with her to the colonies.

Her heart thundered in her chest as they approached the door to which the wounded soldier lay. As she reached out for the door handle she froze in fear. What if this wasn't Treize? She then would have to suffer his loss all over again. The doctor, not fully understanding her fear, half-laughed carelessly as he swung the door open for her.

"It's alright, Miss Une. My patient is already expecting you. I told him that a woman which quite possibly is an old friend would be arriving here today to see him."

Lady Une shook her head.

"Please know, doctor, that I might not be able to identify this patient. OZ lost many soldiers, many in which I did not even know myself. Please also understand that we are going by the assumption that this man indeed was a soldier either for OZ or the Unified Nation. He could very well be a soldier for the colonies, or even the White Fang."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that, Miss Une. Only I'd rather not go to that conclusion. For if you can't identify him, I'm not sure if there's anyone else out there that can."

Mariemaia looked at the two of them inquisitively, then braced Lady Une's hand as the two strode into the room.

The man which they had come to see was sitting in bed, showing great interest for the newspaper article he was reading and didn't even seem to notice them enter. Unless, perhaps he was used to people coming in his room frequently and the door opening was nothing out of the ordinary to him.

"Hello, I've brought this woman here to see you. Perhaps you know her?" The doctor asked.

Upon this, he immediately snapped his paper shut and looked upon his visitors with deep, familiar blue eyes.

Lady Une nearly gasped and fell to the floor. It was Treize! She knew it had to be him! She knew many people could resemble him, especially after such a traumatic accident, but she _knew_ Treize, and had known him for several years. After seeing the man day in and day out, every day for years on end, she ought to be able to recognize him. His facial expressions were the very same, even his mannerism and gestures! Yet she tried not to let her real emotions out, it might rather disturb him.

When he looked up at her, his eyes lit up with a moment of what appeared to be recognition, then the same blankened look returned as he smiled warmly at her.

Lady Une, snapping herself out of her daze, stepped forward, extending out a hand to shake his.

"Greetings, I am Lady Une. Chief of the Preventors organization and a former OZ lieutenant."

At this, his eyes darted up to meet hers, that same look of recognition appearing in his eyes. He grasped her hand, eyes not moving from hers.

"Lady…?" He said with much confusion.

Lady Une's emotions got the better of her as tears began filling her eyes. How she had longed to hear his voice address her by that name once more!

Mariemaia then forced herself up in front of Lady Une to the wounded soldier's bedside. The man studied her curiously.

"And my name is Mariemaia Khushrenada." She informed him.

The man frowned, not at Mariemaia, but in concentration.

"That sounds so… Familiar. Khushrenada. It's almost as if I've said it many times." He said slowly, eyes still upon Mariemaia with much confusion.

The doctor interrupted. "There are a few former world leaders with the name Khushrenada. It's no wonder that perhaps you've heard of the name before."

"Perhaps." The man muttered, rather unconvinced.

Mariemaia gave him a bright smile and took a seat in the only available chair. "Or perhaps you knew my father, Treize Khushrenada. He was the one who led the war against the White Fang, you know." She told him, gently swinging her legs back and forth.

The man surveyed her for a long moment, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it seems to be that I cannot remember much of anything of my past… Or my life for that matter. I know it's there, and at times I can almost reach it – "He sighed, leaning back against the pillows. He then fixed his eyes on Lady Une. "It was the same way when I saw you, Lady. Seeing you, and hearing your voice…" He closed his eyes, wearing a dreamy expression on his face. "Almost brings back memories that I have long since forgotten."

A nurse had come in bearing chairs for both Lady Une and the doctor.

"Thank you." Lady Une said, smoothing down her skirt as she took a seat across from Mariemaia along the man's bedside.

The nurse smiled. "I figured that this might take awhile. Good luck." She said, adjusting something on his I.V., then exiting the room.

Lady Une clasped her hands in her lap, then focused her attention on the man who she was entirely certain was Treize.

"I believe I know who you are. If you will allow me to, I would love nothing more that to help you regain your memory." She said.

Treize smiled, reaching out to take one of Lady Une's hands.

"I would like that, Lady Une. Thank you."

Mariemaia was sitting on the couch in the hotel room that she and Lady Une both shared. The television was running in front of her, yet her eyes were fixed on her guardian who was sitting in an armchair, making important phone calls and transmitting messages to Earth. Once she hung up she sighed, staring at the carpeted floor for a long moment.

"You're always so busy all of the time." Mariemaia said. "You should get a vice president for your organization."

Lady Une looked up to meet the girl's eye.

"I have one, only he doesn't like to help me very often." Lady Une glanced out the window, then turned to face Mariemaia.

Mariemaia let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, you're talking about Milliardo Peacecraft, aren't you? I guess he's a little too preoccupied on trying to resurrect the Sanc Kingdom that he's neglecting his duties as a Preventor."

Lady Une shook her head. "If that were his only problem I would be grateful – But no, nevermind, he's coming here anyway."

Mariemaia blinked. "But why should he come? That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense if he's coming to see his old friend that he believed to have died back when he nearly did." Lady Une said, a hint of impatience could be heard within her voice.

Mariemaia cocked her head. "You mean that patient?" She asked.

Lady Une put her head against her hand and sighed.

"Yes," She said slowly.

Mariemaia studied Lady Une long enough to realize that she was troubled about something.

"Lady Une, who _was_ that patient?" She asked.

Lady Une remained silent a long moment, her hands curled into fists clenching her skirt. She didn't know how to tell her, or most of all, how to tell Treize. In fact, she had had no intention of telling Treize yet until he seemed a little less confused and more adjusted to the world around him. She thought it might come as a bit of a nasty shocker to find out that not only was he temporarily the leader of the Unified Nation, but that he had a daughter as well. It might be too much for him, and she wanted to start out slowly. Yet, she knew Mariemaia well enough that she wouldn't be able to keep it from her for much longer, and with Zechs on his way to the colony as well, there would be little to no way to keep it from her overall.

Lady Une sighed. "He is your father." She said shortly, almost agitated.

Mariemaia blinked in disbelief.

"My – My father? You mean, that's…"

"Treize Khushrenada, yes. Only he doesn't remember anything so please don't break this news to him just yet. Let me do it when the time and place is right."

Mariemaia, initially shocked and put in a daze that she had just met her father who she had believed to be dead for the first time that day, stood up. Rage surging through her veins as she clenched her fists.

"How dare you! He is _my _father, and I am his daughter! He has a right to know, how dare you wish to keep me a secret from him?"

To Mariemaia's surprise, tears began to roll down Lady Une's cheeks. Lady Une, from what Mariemaia had seen of her, was a strong woman, rarely did she ever see her cry. This instantly brought guilt to Mariemaia's heart. She ran to Lady Une and threw her arms around her in a tight embrace, tears beginning to stream from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean – I just –"Mariemaia stuttered disjointedly.

Lady Une returned the embrace, stroking Mariemaia's back as she buried her face into Mariemaia's shoulder.

"Perhaps you're right anyway." She said softly. "Maybe it would be best if he knew right away… For both of you."

I hope to update this story frequently, but due to a past commitment on another fanfic I'm not going to commit to updating very regularly. I will do it as fast as I can, as I'm rather eager to continue this story and probably won't be starting another fanfic until this one is completed, but life can make other plans for me so it make take me several weeks to put up the next chapter. Thank you for your patience, and hope you enjoyed this prologue!

As always, reviews are much appreciated. This is my first time writing in the GW region, so I'm curious to see what everyone thinks. Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter One: Plot of the Black Wing

**Author's Note:**

I got this chapter up a bit faster than I had anticipated. Please R&R, I'd love to see what you all think!

**Year 200 AC**

**Colony L7 493H1E**

Men in uniforms surveyed the outside of a broken down building, lest any intruders of the opposition stumble across it. All was silent – not even the trespassing of a squirrel crossed their path. Tight security was essential for this operation, they had absolutely no room for error this time. Their previous superiors already erred enough. Now it was payback time.

The building was a rundown one, in apart of town that was scarcely ever visited. It was a small café, nearly fifty years old, and hadn't been tended to in years. After the previous café owners went bankrupt the place had been foreclosed and never bought, so in time it was left to rot - and of course pick up dust and cobwebs. It had been battered up a bit from the war and other 'unwanted' visitors who found it to be fun and games to bash in all the windows. But otherwise it was a perfectly good building, and it suited it's purpose.

The building was a one story with a small attic that could hold probably about 10 boxes and was mainly used as a storage room. It never had a basement – originally. They created one, and it made the perfect hideout for them. For until the time came when they made their move to victory, they wished to remain unknown. And unknown they were, down to the very last soul of the world.

Inside the musty building, in the built-in basement, an important meeting was being held among several men and a few women. They bore black uniforms with a white kerchief tied around their upper left arm. They were sitting around a table, with only a few candles lit as their source of lighting. Papers were scattered around the table, and a few lay crumbled and trampled on the ground. One man shook his head.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch made it back into office. The thought disgusts me." He said, glaring at the paper he just tossed. "And what's worst of all, is our own people _helped _to elect him."

"I wonder what sort of feeble promises he made to get himself president of the Earth's Sphere Unified Nation." Another said sarcastically.

A blonde haired man sitting across the table from the dark haired man who initially threw the newspaper article down, frowned. He picked the paper up and smoothed it down with a gloved hand.

"Whatever he did it didn't take much. The other candidate running for office didn't stand a chance." He said, his deep blue eyes studying the article carefully, then paused at the heading.

The second man who spoke slammed his mug on the table, liquid splattering their other documents.

"I know this must be no big deal for you," He said hotly, looking at the tall blonde menacingly. "but some of us have been in this damn hideout for years, and we're pretty well sick of it. Unlike you, you has been Treize's right hand man and is pretty well on top of the Earth's Sphere for some time now, and has perfectly nothing to worry about. Content in his little place with His Excellency. No family that thinks he's dead that he needs to return back to."

The dark haired man that first spoke put an arm out in front of the speaker and shot him a glance. The blonde nodded.

"I understand where you're coming from. But don't think that my job has been entirely easy. Fortunately for us, with Treize's accident went nearly all of his memory. He had no recollection of me, the White Fang, the entire war or anyone around him. Don't think that I have been merely enjoying myself all of this time." He leaned forward across the table, meeting the dark haired man's eye. "I have played the part as the meek, obedient best friend to Treize Khushrenada, and much of it has paid off. It was quite a feat to convince him that I am loyally, and exclusively his, and to get into the high position that I am in today. Don't forget that. _Any of you._"

"And what good will this 'position' of yours do us anyway? We're so tired of these games of yours, Milliardo. Stop making us wait. We must take action now, _with or without your help._" Another man said.

The man threw his long, sleek white-blonde hair over his shoulder, then turned his eyes to meet those of his questioner.

"This has been the moment I've been waiting for. Now I am privy to that of everything Treize has planned, and is up to. I have access to all information that is in the possession of the ESUN, as well as having much influence over His Excellency and the entire nation."

He crossed his legs and glared at the man before him. "_That _has been what I've been up to all of these years, thank you. I'd like to hear you say that you have been able to do something just as productive."

The man looked down and grumbled something which none of them caught, and the dark haired man nodded, interlocking his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table.

"I don't doubt that you've been through a lot, Milliardo. Taking on the persona of someone else I'm sure was difficult, and forgive some of my crew for being impatient. We just can't help but feel – Eager, for lack of a better word, to get on with this operation and end this Unified Nation, and with Treize in office now, well… We fear this may mess things up for us a bit." The dark haired man said.

Milliardo, the blonde haired man, shook his head.

"No, this is exactly what I was hoping for. Everything is going exactly as planned." He said.

The dark haired man, who supposedly was the leader of this rather small rebellion, held out a hand expectantly.

"Did you bring those documents?" He asked calmly, yet there was an impatience which showed in his eyes.

Milliardo removed a folder from his briefcase and handed it to the man. The man instantly reviewed the papers eagerly. He then held up an ID card.

"Seto Takahashi, who was this guy anyway?" The man asked him.

Milliardo shook his head. "No one, it was just a handy ID that I could get my hands on. He no longer exists, but for safety's sake I suggest you keep yourself quiet anyway. I have all documentation on this person that you'll need here. Taking this person's identity on should be rather easy, so long as you follow my instructions."

The man looked up, then said quietly. "Thank you, Milliardo. Now then, as per your request to lead our rebel force, the Black Wing… I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny it right now."

Milliardo nodded. "Understood."

"Although you were our leader of the former White Fang, it is rather difficult for me to trust you fully just yet. You could very easily be walking us all right into a trap by being a true supporter of the ESUN and faking us all out. Even as much as I'm trusting you right now, Milliardo, is risky, and a bit foolish. How do I know you're on my side, and not theirs?"

Milliardo met the dark haired man's eyes.

"For one thing, if I were really on their side, I would've turned you in – _the day that I found out you were still alive._ Another thing, I would not be relaying all of Treize's dealings to you, would I? Has not all of the information that I've given you been correct? But nevermind, I'm not asking you to trust me any farther that you already have." He paused, sipping the tea which rested before him, then frowned. "There is, however, one question that I have to your operation that doesn't make sense to me."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Why only break up the nation? Why are you not going through with operation meteor?"

The dark haired man scowled and glanced over at a man to his left. Apparently Milliardo asked the wrong question.

"Operation Meteor is a dead plot now. No one will use it, it will not be taken into affect. We have new measures we will follow, and new allies that we've teamed up with that don't believe in operation meteor. Destroying the Nation is the best way, from what I can tell, to give the colonies the independence that they deserve." The dark haired man said.

"One last question." Milliardo said. "What of the Sanc Kingdom?"

"What of it?" The dark haired man asked impatiently.

"Queen Relena," He said slowly. "You said that she was a problem, and you wanted to eliminate her."

"The colonies will never break up the Nation as long as she is alive preaching total pacifism." The main spat. "And while she's alive she'll do nothing else."

Milliardo nodded, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"If I may give my opinion in this matter, I don't think we should kill her just yet."

The man closed his eyes.

"Are family ties getting in your way, Milliardo? If so, perhaps you should reconsider collaborating with us, this may be too much on you." He said sardonically.

Milliardo gave the man a critical look.

"I think," He said slowly. "that she has a purpose to fulfill. Remember, Gerald Barton, that the Earth's Sphere Unified Nation looks up to her –"

"Precisely." The dark haired man, Gerald, said. "That is why we must terminate her. The Nation will not cease unless we do."

"I have a better idea."

"And why should I take it?"

"Because," Milliardo said, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I've been the one that has helped this operation move along as far as it has, and I'm the one that has the strongest connection with both Treize and Relena. I suggest you listen to me."

Gerald Barton sighed, lowering his chin into his hands.

"Fine, go. Report back with whatever you do. Do something one step out of line, and your life will be at stake. Let's not forget that I know where to find you at all times, _Milliardo Peacecraft._"

Milliardo bowed his head, then began to head for the door.

"I will report to you shortly." He said, then left the basement.

One man looked at Gerald skeptically.

"Do you think he really has a plan?" He asked him.

"I do," Gerald said with a sigh as he looked towards the door that Milliardo just exited. "But in the meantime we must revert to our own. I don't want to be sitting here waiting for him to report. I still don't fully trust him."


	3. Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End

Author's note: I hope I got the characters' personalities down correctly. Although Zechs is probably my favorite character in GW, he's terribly difficult to try to portray! Please let me know what you think and how I'm doing on this story so far! I've taken a little time away from writing this fanfic due to finishing up a previous Star Wars fanfic, but I've at last completed it and will now be focusing on this one for awhile. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!

Chapter Two: The Beginning of the End

The Unified Nation officer rested his face in his hands. Sometimes he hated his job. Lying was something he could do well, and he had much past experience with carrying on multiple identities. That was probably why Treize thought he'd be perfect for the job – not to mention he didn't trust anyone else enough to do it.

Although lying and remaining emotionless was his second nature, he didn't favor it. He'd done too much of it back during his time in the Alliance and it didn't get him very far. He had somewhat hoped that the rise of this new era of 'pacifism' would allow him a fresh start, a new beginning. But now, it was proving to be an even greater disaster than before. He didn't like the way things were turning.

A woman on the flight walked over to him.

"Excuse me, Ambassador Merquise, we're about to arrive at ESUN headquarters."

The man looked up. "Thank you."

"I'll have your luggage transported to your room."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Also, I thought I would let you know that His Excellency would like to speak with you as soon as you arrive."

"Figures." He thought, however he didn't vocalize his disappointment, but instead offered the woman a false smile.

"I will, thank you for letting me know." He told her.

The woman smiled and walked away.

Yes, Zechs Merquise could definitely deceive people well. Sometimes he wondered if he deceived even himself.

Upon their arrival, Zechs swept up his briefcase and headed off the spacecraft, making his way to the president of the Earth's Sphere Unified Nation – Treize Khushrenada. Personally, he would've much preferred to shower, take a nap and possibly unpack a few things before having this long discussion with Treize. But as he predicted, Treize had been anticipating his return for some time now, and was rather eager to see how his trip to the colonies went over. Zechs dreaded it, but reasoned with himself that he might as well get this over with, delaying and hiding would help no one – or their current situation.

Zechs came upon Treize's office to find Treize sitting behind his desk, while a bouncy, young red headed girl was apparently pleading something with him.

Treize looked a bit exhausted by his daughter's eagerness, for his expression brightened as he noticed Zechs enter. He put his hands on Mariemaia's shoulders.

"Excuse me, Mariemaia, while I speak with Zechs here. He just came back from the colonies and there's a few things I'd like to discuss with him." Treize said.

Mariemaia whipped around and gave Zechs a cool stare.

"Don't you realize you're intruding on something important?" She snapped.

Zechs fought the urge to crack a grin of amusement by Mariemaia's statement. He bowed his head casually, his white-blonde bangs falling in his face.

"Forgive me." He stated mildly.

Their blue eyes met, then Mariemaia put her hands on her hips.

"You're mocking me, Zechs Merquise, aren't you?" She demanded, eyes narrowing.

A smile curved the edges of his lips, which made Mariemaia scowl. Treize, sensing that this conversation could go nowhere but wrong, stood up and went over to the other side of his desk.

"Go ask your mother. So long as she says yes, then it's fine with me."

Mariemaia shot Zechs one last look of fury, a look which could freeze water in July, then stalked out of her father's office.

Treize sighed and shook his head, slowly raising a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry that you had to walk in on that." He said calmly. "We were having a bit of a disagreement. But never mind that, please sit down. How was your trip?"

Zechs took a seat across from the president, who was also his former friend back during his days with the Alliance, and beyond that a bit as well.

"It went fine." Zechs said flatly. "Although I definitely think they were a bit surprised to see me."

Treize nodded. "I expected no less. So, are they reforming the White Fang as we feared?"

Zechs hesitated a moment. "They are reforming under a new identity, but they are collaborating with rebels from colony L7"

"I see," Treize paused thoughtfully a moment. "and how did they take to you?"

"They didn't trust me as much as I would've liked or hoped for, but I think they do enough that we'll be able to get what we need. They refused to let me reclaim leadership of the White Fang, which obviously I didn't expect that they would." Zechs said.

"But you are a member?" Treize confirmed.

"Yes, Your Excellency."

Treize smiled at his former O.Z. lieutenant. "We are no longer in the military, Zechs. We can let go of our formality. Besides, nowadays I consider you much more a friend or an advisor rather than my ambassador."

Zechs didn't quite know how to respond to this. Treize continued.

"So, how much do they know?"

"They know that I am working under you to obtain critical information regarding the ESUN and all of your affairs, for the White Fang. They also are aware that you know I am a member of their organization, but that the rest of the ESUN is oblivious."

"Yes," Treize said slowly. "and I'd like to keep it that way. Are they aware of your second identity?"

"I've never said, but I don't think it would take much for them to figure it out."

"And lastly, what are their plans?"

"They want to break up the ESUN." Zechs told him. "That is why they've decided to collaborate with the rebels of the colonies, the Black Wing."

"Really?" Treize asked incredulously. "And that's all?"

A silence lingered momentarily. Zechs shrugged.

"To be fully honest, I don't think they've shown their true colors yet. They told me that yes, that is their only intent. They want to give full liberty and independence to the colonies, but I smell a rat. Knowing the White Fang, they aren't going to just leave Earth alone. I think they have more planned, only they don't trust me enough to tell me."

"Or maybe they don't want to let their counterpart in on the second sequence to their plot." Treize added in. "Either way, we must stay alert. I thank you, Zechs, for doing this. I know it must not be easy."

Zechs shook his head.

"Please, I'm quite comfortable with taking on different personas. I just hope we can end this without having to start up a war."

"Or even let the public know." Treize said with a sigh.

"That would be nice, but I think your hopes are too high, Treize."

"Probably."

Treize stood up and went over to the window. He was silent a long moment, deep in thought before Zechs spoke.

"I gave their leader, Gerald Barton, the I.D. that we discussed. He's coming to Earth under the identity. We should be able to track him."

"So, it was Barton then." Treize said softly. "I wondered. No one hardly knows that Dakim had another son. Leia told me about him. Ran away from the family when he was sixteen. Troubled kid. Hated his parents, although quite fond of his brother and sister. He barely knew Leia, she was very young when he left. But she never forgot him, and always thought fondly of him."

Treize sighed and looked down. "I will always feel guilty about Leia's death. Knowing it was my fault that she returned to the colonies."

Zechs fixed his gaze on Treize.

"With all due respect, I was under the impression that she left you." Zechs said.

"I was too." Treize said sadly. "Until I found out why only just recently."

Zechs continued to watch Treize as he slowly made his way back to the desk.

"She had left because she thought the only way to spare me _was _to leave. She was wrong. Oh so wrong. I would've figured things out. Sorted things between Earth and the colonies so there would be no uproar –"

"Over what?" Zechs interrupted.

"Our relationship. She was pregnant with Mariemaia." Treize told him. "She was probably right in thinking the public wouldn't like it that I was with a colonist's daughter, but she didn't have to go back to the colonies to hide it. Mariemaia helped me to clear up some of the facts, but even her grandfather hadn't known I was her father until after Leia passed away. Leia was trying to protect me by leaving. I wish I had known, I would've done something more to bring her back."

Zechs met Treize's eye briefly, before Treize closed them and rested his face in his hand.

"She probably did spare you a great deal. But don't fool yourself into thinking it was only you that she was trying to spare. I doubt she wanted Dakim knowing the truth, for her own sake."

"I'd imagine not." Treize paused a moment, then looked up at Zechs.

"I feel that my memory temporarily being washed away has given me the opportunity to start my life fresh all over again. I had been able to put my past behind me and only focus on my future. It was like God giving me a second chance. Had I still had all of my memory at the time I'm not sure I could've done it. This truly has been a blessing in disguise." Treize frowned. "Only at times I wish that I could remember more things, especially due to the situation we now are in. More recollection of the White Fang and the war could be useful."

"Then I'll provide you with whatever information I can." Zechs said.

Treize nodded. "I'm going to be counting on that."

"Not to shake your trust, but I must know… How do you know you can fully trust me?" Zechs asked him, his deep blue eyes meeting Treize's.

"Well Zechs, that's a good question. Let me explain: When I first regained consciousness after my accident there were only two people that I remembered. You and Lady Une. That on it's own has bonded my trust in you. Secondly, when I was recovering and first regaining my memory back, you came from Earth to see me. Not as an enemy, not as an O.Z. officer, but as a friend, because I needed you. You didn't withhold any information from me. I didn't remember the war or the White Fang at all, yet you easily admitted to me that you had been their leader. I decided then and there that you were one of the few people that I could count on. You are too traditional and honorable of a person, I greatly doubt that you would deceive me like this. So yes, Zechs, I fully trust you." Treize told him.

"Thank you. It's very nice to hear you feel that way."

"However, I know I'm the only one that feels this way. My wife doesn't seem to have much faith in you."

"She never has." Zechs said darkly.

"Please try to understand where she's coming from, and don't hate her. She has always been a little – skeptical when it came to you, and of your authority." Treize said rationally.

"I am aware of that."

Although their days with O.Z. were over, Zechs and Lady Une hadn't managed to let go of their hard feelings for one another.

Silence reigned a moment. Treize tapped his pen on the table, lost in thought.

"The White Fang want to assassinate Relena." Zechs said rather suddenly.

Treize snapped out of his daze.

"What?"

"They think with her influence of pacifism, and her being Vice President of the ESUN, the colonies will never want to break away from the Nation. They feel that if they can get her out of the way, they will be able to enrage Earth and the colonies, and eventually they'll part their ways. To me, the plan seems faulty, and just a pathetic excuse to be rid of the world's greatest pacifist, but they're convinced that if they kill her, they can kill pacifism between Earth and the colonies along with her."

"I see, that sounds like a problem that needs addressed promptly." Treize rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What should we do about it?" Zechs asked him.

"What was your reaction when they suggested all of this?" Treize asked in reply.

"What?" Zechs asked incredulously.

"Were you alright with them assassinating Relena, or did you try to protect her?"

"I told them I had another idea."

"What was your idea, Zechs?"

"To use her." He said simply. "To abduct her for convincing the colonies to break away from the Nation to maintain peace."

"I'm surprised they didn't think of it." Treize said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't sound like something they'd try." Zechs told him. "Romefeller, yes. But not the White Fang. They work on their own whole set of rules. Having courtesy towards their enemies isn't one of them."

"I shouldn't think that they'd think of Relena as one of their enemies."

"They think of her as a threat." Zechs replied.

"I think it's time we took a little bit of action." Treize said, rising from his desk. "I hope this doesn't evolve into anything, and that we can stop this dispute now before it goes anywhere – or before people start getting hurt.

"I'm heading off to the colonies. I'm going to go talk with the Gerald Barton and try reasoning with him. If he's anything like his brother, Trowa, I might be able to get somewhere, considering at one time I had had a connection with his sister. I think it's about time you paid your sister a visit. Stay in the Sanc Kingdom for awhile. Vacation there while you're 'on-duty' protecting her, if you know what I mean. They may try to attack her, and we should do our best to protect her."

"I don't think I'm capable of preventing their attack if they choose to do so, but perhaps I can at least protect Relena. Knowing her, if she catches any wind of the conflict between the rebel force and Earth, she'll flip out"

"I know." Treize said with a sigh. "No one currently knows of this conflict besides you, myself, and the White Fang. I hope to keep it that way. Involving Relena is not in my intent, especially to let her know that they very well are out to kill her."

"She won't care." Zechs said. "That's not what she'll be worried about. It's the thought of a war that will torture her."

"As will the entire Nation." Treize went on. "We must keep this between ourselves if at all possible. I know you just got back, but do you mind heading over there?"

"I'll do that immediately." Zechs replied.

"Good, then I'll report to you as soon as I find out anything." Treize said, reaching for the doorknob.

Zechs collected up his briefcase once more and too headed for the door. Although these were ESUN orders, or orders from the Black Wing, whichever you preferred to view it from, he didn't mind the thought of finally returning home after all of these years.


	4. Chapter Three: The Proposal

Author's Note: Well, this chapter was definitely rather interesting to write, to say the very least! The 'Heero' that we all know in the series has a very hard time of expressing his emotions, so in this chapter it was quite a leap for him to express himself in such a way as this. It may seem out of character for him, but over years I was trying to give the picture that he'd sort of started to come out of his 'war-like' mentality and begin living like a normal civilian. Although Heero will always remain to be Heero, so he won't 'entirely' change. I hope I managed to achieve it.

Thank you all so much for reviewing my story! It really inspires me to keep writing, but also really helps in the progress of the story. I like to know what everyone liked/disliked to try to improve future chapters, and fanfics for that matter.

Chapter Three: The Proposal

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed, announcing eight o' clock had arrived. Relena Peacecraft sighed. Already it was past an hour that she would've liked to be done by, but in fact she was nowhere near finished with her speech that she was working on for the ESUN Christmas party. She wanted to capture the people's attention with her speech, to touch their hearts, to bring hope for a peaceful world for generations to come. True, many people believed that there was no such thing as eternal peace, that eventually a civil war would breakout within the Nation, but Relena was passionate about her beliefs. She put in much effort in her career as vice president of the ESUN to give people reasons to stay hopeful, and that everything can be negotiated with words rather than weapons. Relena didn't have total control of the Nation, not even most of it, but she did have quite an influence over it, and most people loved her.

Relena opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out a file. She began browsing through it, searching for some of her father's old speeches, which consisted of nearly the same message that Relena was trying to give. Relena felt much comfort in reading her father's old notes. It gave her a feeling as though she were not alone in her strive for peace, no matter how much it seemed that way at times. It was also a constant reminder that she was not the only Peacecraft, but there were many before her, all wishing and praying for a peaceful world, same as her. These speeches that her father had written greatly inspired her, and motivated her to continue her role as Queen of the Sanc Kingdom, and being a Peacecraft.

After the second fall of the Sanc Kingdom, Relena was fearful to rule again. She didn't want to even take on the peacecraft name any longer for that matter, feeling she didn't have what it took to do so. She probably wouldn't have and would've simply continued her life on as Vice foreign minister Darlian had Zechs not stood up and revived the kingdom once again and handing it all back to her. Perhaps many would think he was giving the kingdom to Relena out of kindness and generosity, but in all reality it was because he couldn't handle it himself. It was his way of getting out of it, for if they had followed the laws that had been passed down for generations, Zechs being the eldest and only son of the former King would've instantly made him heir to the throne, which was something he felt he couldn't live up to. Relena was ashamed of him for removing himself from the royal family and the peacecraft name, but part of her couldn't blame him for how he felt – unworthy to rule because his hands had been too stained with blood. Peacecraft-minded or not, Relena personally felt that there was a difference between killing for power, and killing to save and protect, which in the beginning at any rate, and from what Relena understood, was Zechs' intent. But perhaps Relena was less of a Peacecraft than she thought, and she was just beginning to get deluded.

Her hand ached as she clutched her pen once more, attempting on yet a new speech. A headache was beginning to come on too. Perhaps she could work on this again tomorrow. After all, it was several weeks before the Christmas party, she would have plenty of time to spare even if she quit now. She rested her pen on her desk and stretched, glancing at the clock once more. Oh, how slow an evening can go when you weren't having fun and watching the minutes go by!

As Relena was deciding between resuming or quitting, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said.

She had half-expected to find her maid arriving, as she had requested tea awhile ago, or perhaps Pagan, a loyal servant since back in the days when her father had ruled, would check in to see how her speech was coming along. Even if weren't either of them, there were still many other people that she expected to see before the dark-haired man which stood before her.

She smiled warmly. Although it was a surprise, it was gladly welcome. Despite the former gundam pilot's lack of response, to Relena hardly anyone could've made better company.

"Why hello, Heero. What a nice surprise." Relena said, offering him smile, which took him a moment to return.

Heero had come a long way since the war had ended. When Relena had first met him, he was simply a soldier with a mission – that was all. He was willing to do anything it took to complete that mission, even if it meant killing people or getting killed himself. Heero had lived a hard life. Ever since he was a young boy he had been trained to be heartless and emotionless. Although he had gotten out of touch with his emotions and things scarcely seemed to bother him, he had never been able to fully let go of his feelings. He still cared much for people, and was a rather caring, sensitive person despite all efforts made to create a heartless human weapon.

Heero had been a bit lost since the end of the war, not feeling like he fully fit in with society. He had only been able to acknowledge his existence on the battlefield, which was something he had to train himself out of. He had no family, and no home to go back to. The closest thing he had to home was colony L1, but he had no fond memories or feelings towards the colony, and therefore had no real desire to return. Duo had offered that Heero could come back to his colony with him and Hilde, but Heero refused. He felt he didn't belong there either.

Out of all the gundam pilots, the one who was the most like himself was Wufei, who too felt only alive when he was out in battle. He had heard from Sally Po that he had gone on to being a preventor, which Heero had considered for awhile. That was until Treize began manipulating the preventors to his own ideas, when Heero decided he wasn't so sure he liked the direction that the preventors were taking and resigned from joining.

Somehow, he was drawn back to the Sanc Kingdom. He didn't know why but the only person that he really felt he had a connection with was Relena. She seemed to understand him. Understanding him better than he seemed to. In order to survive and become more human, he knew that he needed her, and she was gladly there for him. She helped him to see through all the war and bloodshed, helped him to see life from a different stance. It took a long time, but it slowly was starting to work its way into him. Over the course of three years, Heero had improved much, and between the two of them they had actually bonded a close friendship. Together they would go on walks, go sight-seeing, to parks and had even gone to the movies a time or two. Relena had been Heero's first true friend, and that had meant a lot to him. Forever Heero would be indebted to her.

"Pagan told me you were still working." He said, approaching her desk. "How's it coming?"

Relena snatched up her notes and extended them out towards him.

"Here, read them." Relena offered. "I'd like to see what you think. You've always been good at composing speeches."

Heero smiled and took her notes. Relena watched apprehensively as his eyes darted back and forth across the page. Finally he set it down.

"You're trying to hard." He told her.

She sighed and picked up her notes,, smoothing the edges back with her long fingertips.

"No, I'm just doing whatever I can to convince people that we don't always need to resort to fighting each other when we have a disagreement." Relena corrected him.

Heero shook his head. Sometimes Relena was a little too head-strong about changing people's opinions, when there were some things you just couldn't change, or so he thought.

"If you say so." He said finally.

Relena studied him carefully.

"Heero? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Heero looked up, snapping out of his daze.

"Nothing, don't worry about it… I was just going to talk to you, but you're busy working on your speech, so never mind. I'll come back later." He started making a motion towards the door.

"No, Heero! It's okay. I'm not busy with my speech anymore, it's practically finished anyway and I won't be needing it for another few weeks anyway. My head is beginning to spin from it now." Relena made a gesture towards the char in front of her. "Please, sit down. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Realizing there was no way out of this, Heero returned to her desk and sat down. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Well, I guess first of all I wanted to thank you. Thank you for everything you've given me these past couple of years."

Relena blinked in surprise then smiled warmly as she reached out for his arm.

"It's nice to hear you say that, Heero. I'm so glad I could help you. After all you helped me. It was the least I could do." She said.

"I? Helped you?" Heero asked confusedly.

Relena smiled again. "Yes, of course. During the war, you gave me hope and courage when I had none. You gave me the strength I needed in order to move on. You've helped me more than I could ever help you, Heero. Looking back on it, I know I couldn't have made it through all of that without you. I think I should be the one thanking you."

Heero shook his head.

"Like I said before, you're a much stronger person than I am, Relena. I don't think I have the capability to help anyone." He said darkly, remembering a time too many taking the lives of innocent civilians – children in particular.

"Don't say things like that!" Relena shot at him. "That's not true, don't belittle yourself like that. I won't tolerate it, Heero." She looked at him a long moment before continuing. "The whole galaxy thinks of you as the hero of outer space. To them, you have brought peace. Much credit is given towards you. Don't forget that."

"The gundam pilots, and the gundams." Heero said quietly. "It's them that the people give credit to."

Relena's harsh expression softened.

"You're too hard on yourself." Relena said gently. "You give yourself no credit whatsoever for what you did. I can speak, for the entirety of the Sanc Kingdom, and the Earth's Sphere Unified Nation, that you are _our _hero."

Heero wore a pained expression as he looked up at the optimistic queen.

"Relena…" He managed to say before his voice trailed off.

Relena began putting the contents of her speech into a folder calmly. Heero watched her a moment, his hand reaching towards his pocket.

"Was that all you wanted to say to me, Heero?" She asked without looking up.

Heero pulled out a tiny box and flicked it open, looking upon its contents solemnly.

"One more thing." He said, rising from his chair.

Relena glanced and half-backed up in bewilderment as he kneeled beside her. She turned around in her chair to face him.

"Heero…?" She began confusedly.

"Heero, with trembling fingers, yet with a very determined expression on his face, turned the tiny box around to face her. Relena gasped in surprise, she hadn't expecting this at all, let alone coming from Heero, one who almost never expressed his feelings. This time he had.

Inside the box lay a delicate ring made of white gold, with a single, sharply cut diamond in the center. Gentle and elegant – things that reminded him of Relena.

His fingers were still trembling as he spoke, yet his voice held much confidence.

"Relena, will you marry me?"

Relena was too stunned to speak. A hand fluttered up to her throat, the other in her lap, as her eyes became glassy as they looked deeply into Heero's.

"You're – serious… Aren't you?" She finally said, a small tear escaping from the corner of her eye as it then rolled down her cheek.

Heero didn't respond but only continued to stare at her, the box held fixated in front of her.

Relena blinked, allowing more tears to escape as she smiled.

"Oh Heero, I never thought I'd see the day." She extended her left hand towards him, allowing him to slip the ring on her finger. "Of course… Of course I'll marry you."

Heero grinned as he carefully removed the ring from its slot. He then grasped Relena's hand as he slid the ring onto her wedding finger. Relena smiled as she withdrew her hand to examine it.

"Oh, it's beautiful, I love it." She flourished.

"I'm glad. I was hoping it wasn't too simple." Heero replied.

Relena shook her head, still smiling broadly. No queen, or woman, could ever have been happier than Relena Peacecraft was then.


	5. Chapter Four: Reunion

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it, and am glad that everyone's enjoying the story so far! As far as the Heero/Relena relationship, someone had asked me if I'll be writing much about it… It really wasn't my intent to focus the story on those two, for one being that Heero is an exceptionally difficult character to write, mainly due to the fact that he's so emotionless in the series, while in my story I've made him come out of that a bit. However, I do plan to write a bit about them, and there will be more chapters to come with some of their interaction between themselves, and others – including a wedding!

I'll admit I'm not much of a romance writer, this is my first time trying out the field, as I've mainly focused on sci-fi/action stories, so you'll have to bear with me while I get it right. Although I did plan for Heero's proposal to be awkward, as I think that's how Heero would do it – bold and a bit out of style. It might've seemed sudden, but during those 5 years after the GW series, I made that Heero had stayed in the Sanc Kingdom during most of that time and had begun to get closer to Relena, thus their relationship built during that time that isn't explained in the story. Anyway, hope that clears some things up!

As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks~

Chapter Four: Reunion

The cold autumn air swept through the branches of the trees, swirling dead leaves upon the majestic landscapes. Winter seemed to be arriving early in Europe.

Zechs hadn't been to the Sanc Kingdom since he initially revived it five years ago, and was a bit surprised by how much it had developed. Obviously last he'd seen it, the palace was disastrous and half-destroyed. Now it was flourished to its full extent – he couldn't remember a night that it ever looked prettier. Although granted he never had really seen it at night, only after dinner parties or some other fine event that the Peacecraft family would attend to. He missed those days more than most anything. Anything that he had obtained over the years he'd gladly give back to regain what he had lost. Perhaps that's what he thought he was doing by reviving the Sanc Kingdom so many times – trying to restore things to the way they once were.

He climbed the marble steps to the palace slowly, taking in all of his surroundings. The side view where the courtyards could be seen brought back old memories of summer days when the family would picnic out back. The windy pathway which led through the outskirts of the forest where his father had taken him horseback riding for the first time, and the smell of the peonies that were placed just outside the front entrance… Just the smell brought back so many memories in which he treasured dearly – and longed for. He remembered his mother planting those, and was amazed that even after all of the Peacecrafts had died, those flowers had not.

"Good evening." He told the guards smoothly as he reached them. "I'm surprised her royal highness has allowed such high security."

"It's for her own safety, and the safety of the entire kingdom." The guard replied stiffly.

"Forgive me, I wasn't trying to question, I was simply commenting that she allowed it." Zechs said, a slight edge of impatience in his voice.

"Unified Nation?" One guard asked, gauging by Zechs' uniform underneath his black trenchcoat.

"Yes, I'm Zechs Merquise."

"Aren't you their ambassador?" One of them quizzed.

"At times, yes."

"Well, there's no need for an ambassador. There's no war here – unless of course you've brought it with you." The guard replied coldly.

Zechs, undisturbed by this statement, went on.

"I'm not here for treaties, but have been sent here by His Excellency himself. I need to speak with the queen on a few things concerning the Nation."

The two guards exchanged glances, then allowed him inside. Young and ignorant, that's exactly what those soldiers were, although Zechs preferred them that way. He didn't like the employees of the Sanc Kingdom knowing 'too much'.

As Zechs passed the foyer, he noticed the familiar figure of Pagan, the family's old butler and caretaker of himself and Relena. He hadn't seen Pagan since he was six years old, and he'd certainly aged a bit since their last encounter.

Pagan turned to face him, studying him up and down a moment before meeting his eye. Zechs nodded respectfully, while the aged man bowed his head lowly.

"Your Royal Highness—" Pagan began, but got cut off by Zechs as he shook his head.

"No, please don't." Zechs said, as Pagan raised his head.

Pagan smiled at him with endearment, as if an uncle were greeting his long-lost nephew after a very long time.

"It has been eighteen years, Prince Milliardo, and you haven't changed a bit." Pagan tilted his head slightly. "It brings happiness to my heart to see you are well and all grown up."

"It's good to see that you are well yourself, Pagan. I'm glad that you managed to escape the attack on the palace alive." Zechs said.

"Motivation is the key to most things in life." Pagan answered simply.

"Motivation…?"

"I had a reason to make it out. I needed to see to it that King Peacecraft's children survived, and would have the chance to grow up and become independent people. That is what I had promised him, after all."

"Thank you for taking care of Relena."

"Princess Relena has been such a charming young lady. I've been honored to be her butler." Pagan replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Zechs asked him, glancing up towards the large grandfather clock which stood in the corner of the foyer, checking to make sure it wasn't too awful late to pay his sister a visit before retiring.

"I'll bet still working on her speech for Treize's Christmas party. When she gets going on something, she can't stop. She's very ambitious."

"I've noticed that about her." Zechs said, recalling a comment a good friend made awhile back that the two of them were quite a bit alike. Not that he believed himself to be _quite_ as reckless as his little sister, but he couldn't help it running through his mind that perhaps he were that stubborn too.

"So then, what brings you back to the Sanc Kingdom?" Pagan asked him. "For awhile I thought you would never step foot in this region again."

"For awhile I did too, until fate had it planned for me differently." Zechs replied. While he loved the Sanc Kingdom, and it truly was the only place that he could call home, it brought back painful memories. But then again, most of Zechs' past was based off of painful memories, so to say that these were especially painful was trivial.

"I see, vague as always." Pagan said with a little laugh.

Zechs looked up.

"Forgive me. Letting go of habits of being a soldier has been rather trying for me." He said in an apologetic tone.

"No need to explain yourself, Prince Milliardo. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Pagan said, still smiling.

"I'm sure that I will."

Pagan told Zechs where he could probably find Relena. He found it rather interesting that Relena had chosen their father's old study to be her own. Perhaps Relena was more like them than he initially thought.

In some ways, in many ways, Zechs wasn't happy with what he had become, but had thought at the time it was essential in order to survive. He couldn't continue on as Milliardo Peacecraft, and if he hadn't joined the Alliance and taken revenge for his dead parents and the loss of the kingdom, Relena never would've come to rule, and perhaps the kingdom would still be led by heartless people – As that's exactly what Zechs thought the world was built up of: Heartless people unworthy of what they have gained.

He knocked on Relena's office door before entering, although it perhaps would've been better manners to first await a response.

Relena looked up from her desk in surprise.

"Milliardo? I certainly wasn't expecting you." She said, although she certainly wasn't about to complain.

He smiled at his little sister. He had seen her a few times now since leaving her as a baby, but each time between these brief visits she had changed so much. He was proud to see that she had become a strong, confident woman, and ruler of his kingdom. He had many regrets. Many regrets for the way their lives had been. But he felt that he did the best he could, and made the best decisions based on the time they were made.

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well then, today has certainly been full of surprises." Relena said with a laugh.

"It's good to see you, Relena. As always." Zechs said, walking over to her desk, he then bent forward and put his arms around her. This was probably the second time that he ever had embraced her. Relena began to wonder why the affection. Her brother wasn't usually as caring as this. To him, he had heard the threats being made on her life, and was rather happy to see her again well and unharmed, and arriving before it was already too late. This way he knew now he could protect her. While he was around, he was confident no one could harm her.

Although he had never struck a close relationship with his sister, he did indeed love her very much, and put her safety as one of his top priorities. They both knew that with the positions they had taken on in their lives that there was no way they could ever be able to achieve one. Sometimes, especially then in particular when he needed it most, he wished that he knew Relena better.

"Yes, you too." Relena replied awkwardly, returning the embrace. "Now tell me, Milliardo… What exactly are you doing here?"

Zechs was slightly taken aback by her accusatory tone.

"To visit you." He said simply, his blue eyes sharply meeting hers. "Is there a problem with that?"

"But… Why? It isn't like you to come back to the Sanc Kingdom after all of these years just to come see me." She frowned. "Did Treize send you?"

Zechs' expression was unreadable as he continued to look upon Relena silently for a moment before responding.

"Because you're my sister. I've regretted my lack of communication with you, and thought since I'm not currently needed at Treize's side that it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you. It's a shame that I can say I know nothing about my own little sister."

Relena eyed him suspiciously. He got the feeling that she knew he wasn't being entirely truthful about his intents, but she decided to drop it.

"That's very nice. I'd love to get to know my brother as well."

He smiled. He knew that Relena wasn't entirely convinced, but it was good enough. He had a feeling that she probably wouldn't question him any further.

He eyed a pile of crumbled sheets of paper beside her desk, then noticed all of the papers written on her desk as well. Obviously she had been working at her speech for quite some time.

"So, Pagan tells me that you're working on a speech for the ESUN party?" He asked her.

Relena sighed, standing up from her desk.

"Yes, for the Christmas Party held in a few weeks. You'll be there?"

"Of course, unless Treize makes other plans for me, which wouldn't be that surprising. It's one of his pastimes. He's quite unpredictable."

"Yes, I've come to know that!" Relena said with a laugh.

Zechs began to reach out for Relena's latest draft, then turned to look at her.

"Is it alright if I read it?"

Relena nodded. "Go right ahead."

Relena rose to look through the bookshelf for more old notes her father had left her, while Zechs took her seat and read through her speech.

"Dear friends?" He asked her, pausing at the salutation.

Relena didn't turn from what she was doing but answered. "Yes, dear friends."

"How about something a little more formal? Less personal?"

"How about you write it for me, Milliardo?" Relena said sarcastically.

"Never mind, dear friends is fine. A little different, but perfectly acceptable."

Relena shook her head, wondering whether he was simply going to read it out of curiosity or criticism. There were some things she was a bit skeptical on, but the salutation or the style in which the speech was conducted wasn't one of them.

He finally set it down, chuckling softly. "Reminds me of those hour-long seminars that father would make me sit patiently through." He told her.

"I forgot, you – knew our father, didn't you?"

Zechs nodded with no further response.

"So then, you must remember him some." She went on.

"Yes."

"Do you – Do you remember our mother?"

Relena could tell by the way that his expression changed that he did indeed remember, unlike herself that remembered nothing of her real parents or her previous life as princess of the Sanc Kingdom. Relena had never been exceptionally close to her foster mother, not that Mrs. Darlian was a bad person, or had done anything wrong to Relena, she just wasn't as attached to her the way that Mr. Darlian had been. Relena desperately missed her foster father, the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian of the alliance. To Relena, he was the best father that any girl could ever hope for. That was probably the one reason why her and Treize could never see each other eye to eye. She could never forgive him for the assassination of her foster father.

For Zechs, the mention of his mother was a touchy topic. He had been rather fond of Katrina Peacecraft, and out of all of their relatives and servants that he had lost to the alliance, he missed her most of all. There were many nights that he had cried himself to sleep, longing for her. Six years old was just far too young for a child to lose their mother. In Zechs' opinion, it shouldn't be allowed.

"Yes, I remember her." Zechs said softly, closing his eyes, visualizing her standing in the flower beds. "She was a wonderful person."

"People have said that I'm like her." Relena said thoughtfully. "Is that true?"

"Not entirely, no. I wouldn't say that you're like her. Physical resemblance is as far as it goes with you being like her. You have much of the peacecraft blood in you. Your strength and determination is something that the Peacecrafts all have been known for." Zechs replied, his eyes on his little sister, who did in many ways resemble their mother.

Relena went back over to her desk and sighed, tucking a lock of sandy blonde hair behind her ear. It was just then that Zechs noticed it for the first time: A diamond ring on her finger. But no, he thought, could it be an engagement ring?

"Relena, I think there's something that you're forgetting to tell me." He said, his eyes focused steadily on hers, not betraying his thoughts by glancing back at her ring.

Relena looked over at him.

"Like what?" She asked confusedly.

This came as something of a shock to him. Relena, his baby sister, was she really old enough to get married? For some reason he always thought of Relena's marriage to be far off, like in at least eight years from then, but not _then._ No, she still had seemed a child to him, although he very well knew that she was in her early twenties. He then wondered how he hadn't heard about it, he wasn't _that_ unavailable that he couldn't hear about her engagement, and was sort of offended that she hadn't told him anything. He didn't know Relena was even serious about someone, and to actually marry them… It wasn't something that he had expected and wasn't altogether sure on how he felt about it.

"No one ever told me you were getting married." He said softly. "Congratulations."

Relena's eyes widened.

"But how did you –" She then remembered her ring. He must've noticed it. She felt a little bad, this was not the way that she had wanted her brother to find out. ""Oh, you mean by my ring."

Zechs nodded, then focused hard on her.

Relena swallowed nervously, then smiled. "Yes, I am getting married, but you were the first to find out. I haven't told anyone yet."

Zechs raised an eyebrow.

"I was just proposed to tonight." She further added. "I was going to tell you, we just didn't get that far yet."

"No need to apologize, it's none of my business anyway." Zechs said rather bitterly, feeling that true it really wasn't any of his business, but that was because he wasn't in her life, not because he was just her brother. Again, his past was coming back to haunt him.

"No, I want you to be apart of it. You had excellent timing for showing up, actually. And I really hope you will be involved in all of this." Relena said.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Relena smiled warmly. "I actually want you to have a part in the wedding, too. Except I need to clear it with Heero first –"

"What does Heero have to do with anything?" Zechs interrupted.

"Relena seemed taken aback by his question initially, the replied calmly. "Well that's who I'm marrying, so obviously he must have a say in –"

"—Relena!" Zechs broke out, interrupting Relena yet again. "Don't tell me that you're actually going to _marry _that gundam pilot!"

Relena frowned at him.

"He's not a 'gundam pilot', he's a person, and my friend."

"Don't you think this is a little – sudden? Was it really coming to this?"

He could tell that Relena was growing impatient.

"I wasn't quite expecting this, but all in all I'm very happy with it. I want to marry him, really I do. I honestly haven't really thought of my future, or marriage, but I'm very happy with this."

Zechs could only stare at her, lost for words. First off, he couldn't believe that Relena was _really _getting married, then to top it all off she was marrying _Heero_ of all people!

"Don't you find it a bit odd," Zechs began. "that Heero suddenly wants to marry you? After all of these years without even attempting to strike a relationship –"

"Why are you criticizing me about relationships?" Relena shot at him, rising suddenly from her seat, fury running through her veins. "Like you know anything about them, like you're leading a perfect life!"

It was quite apparent that Relena was getting rather upset. Before Zechs could respond she spoke again. "I know you have a long time grudge against Heero, and that you don't like the way that he's handled things in the past, but that doesn't make him a bad person."

"Incompetent maybe." Zechs suggested.

"I believe in Heero!" Relena exclaimed hotly. "Everyone can make mistakes. You did too, Milliardo, and still I think you're making mistakes, your biggest being abandoning the Peacecraft name."

"Relena…" Zechs said warningly, as though she were touching topics that weren't to be discussed.

"But I forgave you, and let it all go, as I did Heero." Relena said, watching her brother teary-eyed.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps he's using you?" Zechs inquired.

Relena growled in frustration as she threw her hands up in the air, then went over to the window, her back turned to him. Now he'd done it. He had never been very tactful.

"Relena –" Zechs said after a strained moment of silence, but Relena cut him off.

"I know you'll never like Heero, and you could never forgive him and let go of whatever miserable grudge you two have between each other – " Relena said thickly, and Zechs could tell she now was in tears. "But at the very least I was hoping that you could be happy for me."

Zechs didn't know what to say. What could he say? True, he did have hard feelings towards Heero, which Heero returned quite willingly, and he knew he could never let them go. He didn't trust Heero as far as he could throw him, and wasn't too keen on the idea of his sister marrying him. There was just something about Heero that always hade made him uneasy. He seemed inhuman, supernatural – and indeed he had supernatural capabilities. That he had proven when he had miraculously survived the self-detonation of his gundam while standing on the open cockpit door. A foolish move, yet a brave one. Heero was very determined, and perhaps that's where Zechs' mistrust stemmed from. If he had a mission, he would do whatever it took to accomplish it – even at the detriment to himself or others. Zechs wasn't altogether sure on how pure Heero's intents were on marrying Relena, and as much as Relena refused to believe it, he wondered if Heero too were getting himself involved in this new invisible dispute that could quite easily brew into the first seedlings of war. And that by marrying Relena he was gaining access to something, perhaps power over the ESUN. Of course, these were things he couldn't go into detail on with Relena, he had upset her enough as it was without saying much of anything at all. So he decided to set aside his concerns, for right now at least, and be the supportive brother that Relena was hoping for - then behind her back he could look further into what Heero's true intents behind all of this was.

"Relena, I'm sorry." Zechs said finally. "You're probably right in the fact that Heero isn't a bad person. I had never said that he was. I'm just concerned for you. I doubted if he were truly capable of making you… happy."

"Well, I am very happy with my decision." Relena said stubbornly.

"Then I guess my worry was for nothing." Zechs went over to her and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder. "I really am hapy for you, Relena. It's just such a shock to see that you're already getting married."

"I'm not sixteen, you know. I can take care of myself."

Zechs laughed bitterly, and gently turned Relena around to face him.

"Yes, you definitely are capable. You've proven that to me countless times."

At last Relena met his eye.

"Just promise me that while you're here that you'll be a good sport?" Relena said, more as a question rather than a statement.

"Don't worry, I'll be perfectly civil." Zechs reassured her.

_He _would be civil. If Heero would be was an entirely different story.


End file.
